Together Again
by callmebethanyyy
Summary: Amy and Ty have just helped Lou give birth to baby Katie. They are on the verge of getting back together, but they have a few hurdles to get over before hand. Set after 418.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Thank you so much for helping me with the Clydesdales. I think Lisa will be happy as Bonnie and Clyde are now ready to go and pull the lead float at the Hudson winter fair." Amy said as they were untangling the harnesses.

"No problem, you know I will always be here to help you…" Ty started, but then felt flustered as he didn't know whether it was the right thing to say, "I mean, only if you want me to like…" he stammered and brushed his hair back with his fingers. Amy could see that he was feeling uneasy, and didn't blame him. They had just helped Lou deliver Katie that afternoon, they were on good terms, but neither of them had actually said anything about what was actually going on with them. She sighed and pulled his arm down from his head and held it, she looked into his eyes and sighed, "Of course that is what I want Ty. But… I just don't know what to do, or where we are going to go from here…"

Ty looked at her and put both of his hands on her arms, and gently rubbed his thumb over them, "Amy look at me," He said softly, "I know we have both made mistakes, mostly on my part, I can now see what I did and how it must have really hurt you. I am so sorry Amy, I really am."

Amy smiled slightly and looked at him, "I am sorry too, we both had our faults and it wasn't just what happened with you and Blair that broke us up, it was me and Chase too. I just wish I could turn back time and never meet either of them. We were so good before everything happened, look at when we went to Pike River, we were, really, really good and I really do wish everything could be like that again." She sighed and moved out of his hold and walked to the stable that Spartan was in.

"You know, I wish I had never gone on my road trip alone, I wish we could have planned something together. It was all because of me why we started to fall apart, I was stupid. I just ran, I don't know why. I just felt inadequate – look at me, I am 21 and I have barely done anything with my life. I know I got my GED online and I managed to get sorted through college but just everything came crashing down after that plane crash. I know, I know, it is stupid to still let it affect me. But truth is, it really, really has affected me, much more than I used to let on… The plane crash was the reason I did all those stupid things, I thought to myself about how if I had died, then I would have died not doing anything for myself… I… I… I really don't know… I have been such an idiot…" Ty sighed. Amy had listened to his words and she had always known that the plane crash had been a big drama in his life, even though he had let on that he was fine, she knew otherwise. She turned around to see him sat on the hay bail outside Harley's stall with his face in his hands. She walked over to him and sat next to him, she took one of his hands and held It in both of hers, "Ty, of course the plane crash was going to affect you. I mean it is not everyday you can tell someone _'oh yeah, I just survived a plane crash'_ is it? I just wished you had been more open about it and honest. Not to the extent where you blurt out all your feelings _all_ the time, but at least tell me, or someone, how you were well and truly feeling. It might have helped you come to terms with things that happened." Amy said sincerely. Ty looked up and stared straight into her eyes, here he was blubbering on about something that happened a while ago, and here she was helping him through it, again. He sighed, "I really don't deserve someone like you, I really don't…"

Amy smiled, "Well, that's funny because I was thinking the exact same thing about you. I don't deserve someone as kind and as caring as you. I really don't."

They continued to look each other in the eyes, neither of them said anything. They were reading each others signals and both leant in for a kiss.

"Oh there you guys are! Lou wants you both… oh sorry, am I interrupting something?" Mallory asked as she walked through the doors of the barn, "Wow, talk about Déjà vu!"

Ty stood up quickly and so did Amy, "No you didn't. Now what was it? Lou wants us in the house?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, something about thanking the pair of you… I don't know, I am just the messenger. She ordered pizza for dinner too, surprisingly, she didn't feel like cooking a full blown meal." Mallory started rambling on. Ty and Amy looked at each other shyly and followed Mallory back to the house.

"Where did you two get to?" Lou asked, "Mrs Bell left with Sugarfoot like two hours ago! You said you were coming straight back in!"

"Erm sorry Lou, we were just checking on the horses, making sure everything was ok," Ty replied, "So, how are you feeling?"

"Sore. But I feel like the happiest woman on earth, my little girl is so beautiful! She is currently sleeping, so make sure you are quiet. Pizza is on its way as well." Lou replied.

"That's good, I can't wait to hold her again! She was the cutest thing ever! Why don't you go and sit with Grandpa, Peter and Mallory? Me and Ty will wait for the pizza," Amy suggested. Lou eyed them both suspiciously but decided not to say anything, "Alright, money is on the counter. I am exhausted so you are doing me a favour actually," she replied, as she walked through to the living room to sit with the others. "Where are Amy and Ty?" Jack asked when Lou sat down.

"They said they would watch out for the pizza. Something seemed off between them though, I just can't put my finger on it," Lou explained.

"I may be able to put some insight to the situation, you know when you sent me to go and get them? Well just as I was walking into the barn, it looked like they were about to you know… kiss," Mallory said.

"Mallory, you should stay out of it. Don't go round stirring things up or making big deals out of things please. Just leave them be." Jack warned, as he knew exactly what Mallory was like when it came to Amy and Ty, and their relationship.

"But Jack, I was just…" Mallory began to argue but backed down when she saw the look on Jack's face. All of a sudden, a cry was heard through the baby monitor, Lou got up and went and got the baby girl and bought her through to see everyone. While she had been to get the baby, the pizza delivery guy had been and Amy and Ty had bought the pizza's through for everyone. "Wow, I think this one knows when there is food about!" Lou laughed, "Peter, honey, could you get me some bbq chicken slices please?"

"Of course." Peter replied, he still had a huge grin on his face, this day well and truly was the best day of his life. Ty got the baby car seat and put it on the chair next to Lou's seat at the table. Lou placed the baby in and sat down next to her, with Peter on the other side. The whole family sat around eating and talking about the baby.

After the pizza, Jack got a very reluctant Mallory to help him clean the dishes and Amy, Ty, Lou and Peter all sat in the living room, "You know I can't thank you both enough for what you have done today! I am just glad you were both here to help out," Peter exclaimed.

"Its no problem, honestly. I am just glad we could help," Ty laughed.

"No, seriously though Ty. I am glad that you both helped. You two make a good team, just you remember that." Lou said.

"Erm, thanks… oh it is getting kind of late, I am going to go up to the loft. I guess helping to deliver a baby really does take it out of you. Night everyone." Ty said, dismissing the last sentence that had come out of Lou's mouth. Everyone said goodnight as he left and went up to the loft.

"Yeah, I am going to my room too…" Amy said getting up and walking through before anyone could say anything.

"Do you recon that those two are ok?" Peter asked, he sounded genuinely concerned for the pair.

"I am not sure, I mean they have been through so much this past couple of months and they have slowly been working things out… Today, they had to work together, and I was so proud of them. I really don't know what is going on between those two. Do you mind watching the baby while I go and see Amy?" Lou asked.

"Of course not, but we are going to have to come up with a name sooner or later, we can't keep calling her ' _the baby'_." Peter replied.

"Peter, she is only a few hours old. It is not as if we have waited weeks! We have the list written down, we can have a talk about it tonight. Have I told you how much I love you?" Lou asked, handing him the baby.

"Erm, no not today I don't think. I think you may have to show me," Peter replied, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Lou laughed and gave him a kiss. She stood up and walked through to Amy's room, she knocked but there was no answer, she opened the door to see Amy sat at her desk, on her laptop.

"Hey is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am fine. Anyway, you have just given birth, shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Amy asked, shutting her laptop.

"I am fine," Lou laughed, "But in all seriousness, what is going on with you and Ty? I thought you two were getting somewhere?"

"Oh nothing, we are just friends. Nothing has happened…" Amy tried to lie, but Lou just saw right through it.

"Come off it Amy, you two were getting somewhere the other day, Mrs Bell even noticed! The fact you two were even in the same room together shows that! Now what has happened?" Lou asked.

"Nothing, we were just talking about everything that has gone on…" Amy replied.

"The way Mallory was telling it; it was like you had patched things up." Lou said.

Amy shook her head, "No, we are no where near patching anything up. I mean yeah, I miss him and I do still love him. But, after everything that has happened, it can't be as easy as that. Can it?"

Lou sighed and sat down, "Amy, any idiot can see that you and Ty are meant to be together. Even grandpa mentioned it the other night, look at how he was the one to find you after that bear attack, even though you had pushed him away, he just knew there was something not quite right…"

"No, I know. But with everything that has gone on, do you really think we could get back to the way things were? Because I am not even sure…" Amy sighed.

"I think you should at least talk to him, what is the harm a talk would do?" Lou suggested.

Amy thought about it, it really wouldn't do any harm to at least try and talk to him, to see where they were at would it? "You know what Lou, I might just speak to him, see what he has to say. Even if we don't get back together, we can still be friends. I mean we have done that before. Right, I am going to go and talk to him." Amy decided.

"Okay, you go. Go, get your man!" Lou laughed but Amy glared at her, "Oh ok, erm go and talk to him then… see how it all goes…"

"Thanks Lou. I really appreciate it!" Amy replied. She got up and walked through the house, ignoring everyone she walked past. She wasn't sure if they had even spoken to her, she was just focused on Ty.

"Where is she going?" Jack asked once Lou walked back through.

"Oh, she is going to do night check," Lou replied.

"Yeah right, I bet she is going to talk to Ty… Do you recon I should go out there, you know, act as a mediator and all?" Mallory asked.

"You will do no such thing. You can stay in here and wait for your mom to pick you up." Jack said.

Mallory sighed, "Alright fine… but don't blame me if they end up killing each other."

Lou and Jack both gave her a death glare.

Mallory saw the looks and just simply said, "What?"

 **AN: Alright, been writing this since just after christmas. I wasn't going to put it up today but, I am now dying to get it out and for people to read it. Not too sure when I can update this again as I am out all day and night tomorrow, so please bare with me! I hope you enjoy this story! Please let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amy walked into the barn to see Ty doing the evening feeds, "Hey you didn't have to do this…" She said taking a bucket off of him and putting it in Spartan's stall.

"It kind of is my job, especially now school is over for a while…" Ty replied.

"Yeah, I guess… Ty?" Amy asked.

Ty looked up and looked at her, "Yeah?"

"Can… erm… can we talk? You know… after we have finished here?" She asked timidly.

Ty smiled, "Yeah, I think we need to talk. Don't we?"

"Yeah, I think we do." Amy replied, "Right, what needs doing?"

"Erm, Spartan, Harley and Clyde have their food, this is Bonnie's. I also need to do the water and make up the hay nets. You choose what you want to do," Ty replied.

"I will do the hay nets, you know how much of a muddle you get in with those," She teased.

"Yeah, I think I may need you to teach me how to do it again," He laughed. He actually felt more at ease now they were talking like they used to, "I will just go and get the hosepipe so I can do the waters. I will also fill up the trough in the back field."

"Okay, well I should have these done in about 20 minutes, so just take your time," Amy replied, flashing him a smile. Ty laughed and went and got the hosepipe and they both got to work.

Peter and Lou were just putting the baby to bed, "She is so cute. I can't believe she is finally here!" Peter exclaimed, rubbing her cheek with his finger, soothing her into sleep.

"I know; I really can't believe it. She is perfect." Lou replied, resting her head on Peter's shoulder.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" he asked, turning around and wrapping his arms around her.

"Hmm… I don't think you have mentioned it lately," Lou teased.

"Well in that case…" Peter started but leant in and kissed her. Once the kiss broke off, he smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too. And I love this little one too! We need to think of a name though, I am not sure if any of our written ones will work looking at her, like could you imagine her being called 'Sarah' or 'Bonnie'?" Lou asked.

Peter looked down at the girl and thought a while, "Hmm… yeah I see what you mean, she isn't a 'Sarah' or a 'Bonnie' is she? This means we just have to get thinking. We have a couple of days before we should make a decision don't we? We will just have to see her personality won't we?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. You know we should really go back out there, we can't be sure that Mallory is sneaking out to spy on Amy and Ty, especially seeing as Grandpa is asleep!" Lou exclaimed.

"Yeah you're right, let's go while she is still sleeping." Peter replied, holding his hand out for Lou.

The pair walked out into the living room to see Jack still asleep, but no Mallory. There was a slam of the screen door and Lou rushed out, "Mallory! Get back here! Leave them be!" she scolded.

"But they have been an awful long time! I just want to make sure they are okay!" Mallory exclaimed.

"They will be fine! Now your mom and dad should be here to pick you up soon, so come back inside and wait there!" Lou said, "Just leave them be, for once. Please."

Mallory sighed, "Alright… but do you not think…" she started to argue but then she saw Lou's face and realised that it was probably best not to argue. She walked back into the house and it was almost like the 'walk of shame' because Peter was stood, trying to stifle a laugh. "You know; I was just trying to help! Those two _BELONG_ together! You know it, and I know it!" Mallory said.

"Yes, that is true. But I am sure they don't want us all butting into their relationship! When you are older, you will understand!" Peter said.

"Hmm… when I am older, I am doing the exact opposite of what those two have done! Look at all the problems it has caused!" Mallory exclaimed, "First there was the whole 'will they, won't they?' then there was the whole 'Caleb and Kit' and _then_ there was the 'plane crash, Ty going off on a 'road trip' by himself and here comes the worst part, there was the whole Blaire and Chase 'situation' and that just caused chaos for months! Do you think they will get back together?"

"I hope so, like they have been circling each other again, even Mrs Bell noticed… I just hope that if they do get back together, they can put everything behind them. They kind of need something good right now, after everything they have been through." Lou sighed.

"Yeah, they have had enough drama to last each and every one of us a life time!" Peter laughed, "Hey Mallory, your mom has just pulled up," he said pointing through the kitchen window.

"Let me know if they get back together! Text me or something! Just so I don't put my foot in it tomorrow!" Mallory exclaimed.

Lou laughed, "No! I am not getting involved! Anyway, we will probably be asleep before they have done, considering we have a new born baby, who is most likely going to wake us up, a lot!"

"Fine. Don't blame me when I put my foot in it tomorrow then! See you! Hope you have a nice sleep!" Mallory laughed, walking out the door. Peter looked at Lou and just shook his head, "Oh wow, Mallory… she really does know how to get involved in all kinds of situations!" he joked.

"Oh yes, I know… although, I do hope Amy and Ty can work something out, I think the baby's surprise arrival kind of managed to push them together, it might have been a turning point for them both! What do you say, that we go and sit on the couch and watch a film or something? I know I told Mallory we would be asleep by the time Amy got in, but I kind of want to make sure she is ok." Lou asked.

"Yeah, do you want me to go and check on the baby? Or just leave her?" he replied.

"I will go and check on her, you go and see what is on the movie channels." Lou said, giving him a kiss and going through to the bedroom, to check on the baby – they really did need to think of a name sooner or later…

After checking on the baby, she went through to see Peter had paused the film ' _Just Go With It'_ , "ooo I love this film!" she said, sitting down next to him.

"I know you do, that's why I chose it!" Peter laughed, "I love you."

"I love you too, the baby is fine by the way." Lou replied, as they were talking, Jack woke up, "Oh hey grandpa, finally decided to join us have you?"

"I think I am going to go to bed, I am really tired. Is Amy in her room?" Jack asked.

"No, she is still outside, but you know them two. Probably decided to do night check to try and put off their inevitable talk! We will stay up and wait for her. Good night grandpa." Lou replied.

"Yeah, good night Jack." Peter said.

"Night you two, hope the baby doesn't keep you up _too_ much tonight. Boy I really don't miss those late nights," Jack laughed, as he walked through to his bedroom.

"Right Morris, press play!" Lou said. Peter did as she said and pressed play. They sat back and watched the movie.

Meanwhile, over in the barn, Ty had finished watering all of the horses. He wound up the hosepipe and walked into the barn, to see Amy still making up the hay nets, "Fancy teaching me how to get the hay to stay in properly?" He asked, with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know whether we will have enough time for that! I mean, I have already tried to teach you near enough every time we have done night check together," Amy teased, "But, come here and I will show you."

"… so that's how you do it! I think I get it now… well, we will soon find out. I will do tomorrow's hay nets, just to prove that I am not useless." Ty joked.

"Ty, you are anything bar useless… and you know it!" Amy replied, in a serious manner.

"Well recently, that is all I have felt…" Ty sighed. Amy took his hand in hers and said, "Come on, lets go upstairs and talk… I think we need to anyway."

Amy lead him upstairs to the loft and they kicked off their shoes. Amy sat down at the bottom of the bed with her legs crossed and Ty sat on the opposite end, shadowing her position.

"Ty, you aren't useless, I don't know why you would say something like that!" Amy exclaimed, beating around the bush.

"I am though, look at me, I almost ruined my schooling, Mrs Bell was disappointed in me, Jack left me at a literal cross road, I killed a puppy, our relationship! I destroyed everything, I don't even know why people put up with me…" he sighed.

"Right, you quit school because of everything that happened, but your back now and you have done all your exams! Which is great! Mrs Bell was just disappointed that you stopped going to school, but she knows that you were in a bad place, and the fact you are now back at school is something that she acknowledges! Wasn't that puppy that died the runt of the litter? And you did _everything_ you could to try and save him? And Grandpa, he just cares about you, he wanted you to realise that you always had us at Heartland here for you, I kind of blame myself for that anyway, I was the one who put all of your stuff in that stupid box… and then continued to work with Chase! I knew deep down how much that must have hurt you and I am sorry… I really, truly am." Amy sighed, realising that she had played a part in his mini-breakdown.

"When you talk it through logically, it all sounds like everything is ok… but look at us, Chase and Blair destroyed us. I regret more than anything going on that road trip last year, I really do. I wish I had never gone, but just everything that happened, I needed to. I just wish I had managed to handle that whole plane crash saga _a lot_ better than I have done…" Ty exhaled.

Amy reached out and held his hand, "Ty, we have already spoken about the plane crash and the whole you going off on your trip before, haven't we? I said I understood why you did it and I now forgive you for it. I even forgive the whole Blair situation because I know, that you did nothing to come on to her, she was just sick in the head. It has finally stopped hurting. The whole ' _bringing a girl home on the back of your bike'_ doesn't bother me as much now, because I know that you didn't do it out of malice, or that you wanted to be with her. The only thing I wish you had done was tell me." Amy said softly.

"I wish I could turn back time, and tell you about her and what she did. But, you can't. That was the beginning of an end for us wasn't it? I really wish I had gone on the ring of fire tour with you. It would have been amazing. So much fun! Why couldn't I see what I had right in front of me?" Ty asked.

"Because you were going through something of your own… and I am _really_ sorry about Chase, you know how much he can just get to me… from now on, if he _ever_ comes here again, I will show him where to go. Or better yet, I will set Mallory on him! He would be off the grounds faster than you can say _Chase Power Signature Horses_!" Amy joked.

Ty looked up and smiled at her, "You are amazing, you know that? You always know what to say."

"No, no one has _ever_ told me how totally amazing I am," Ay teased.

"Oh really?" Ty asked, with a teasing look on his face, "We may have to put an end to that."

He reached out and pulled her over to him, he lay down next to her and hesitantly leant in for a kiss, she reciprocated the action and also leant in, "You. Are. Amazing." He said in between kisses.

The kiss soon turned passionate and seemed to forget about everything else.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They were both lying underneath the covers, holding each other. Neither of them knew that _this_ was going to happen…

"Okay… that was… erm… unexpected," Ty stuttered.

"I know… but a good unexpected right?" Amy asked nervously.

"Yeah, I mean, it was amazing, an amazing unexpected," Ty replied, more confidently.

Amy looked up and smiled at him, "Good, it was the same for me too."

Amy lay her head back down on his chest and started drawing circles tracing patterns over him, while he played with the ends of her hair. They both wanted to say more, but they just weren't sure what. They both knew that they loved each other, but were scared of what those three words would do.

After a while longer, Amy looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight, she sighed and said, "I am going to have to go inside… grandpa will go mad if he knew I was out here _this_ late…"

"Oh, okay… Are you ok?" Ty asked, sitting up and passing her her clothes.

She sat up and put on her vest and jeans and turned around, "I am… I'm ok, I don't regret what we have done. I really don't… I just need to get over to the house before grandpa comes up here with his shot gun, or even worse his machete," Amy joked, walking around to Ty's side of the bed and sitting down, she took his hand in hers, "I promise you, I am fine. How are you?"

Ty smiled, "I'm good. Now here," he said passing her one of his hoodies, "It's cold outside. Now go, before Jack gets his machete! I have grown quite attached to all of my limbs!" he joked.

"Thank you, but one more thing," She said standing up, she leant down and gave him a kiss, "I will see you tomorrow."

"Alright, see you, tomorrow. Good night Amy." Ty replied.

"Night Ty," She said, walking out of the loft and down the stairs. Ty lay back down, he couldn't believe what had just happened. He knew that he hadn't forced her or anything, and with all of the tension between them lately, it was going to happen sooner or later. They had gotten close before they broke up, but every chance they had got to be alone, someone interrupted them. He sighed and thought to himself _I wish I had told her that I loved her…_ He made a decision and grabbed his phone that was on the bedside cabinet and opened it up. He opened it up and went to the texts, he opened up the new message page and wrote ' _Just want to tell you, I love you xxx_ '

Meanwhile, back at the house, Lou and Peter were both asleep on the couch when Amy got in, she thought everyone would be in bed so she crept through the living room, but the movement caused Lou to wake up, "Hey what time is it?" she asked yawning.

"Erm nearly 12, sorry for being so long, we just had some things we needed to talk through…" Amy replied.

"Oh no, im not bothered about that, so, how did it go? Are you guys back together?" Lou pried.

"Erm, I am not quite sure, we have talked and stuff but we haven't really spoke about _getting back together_ per se, but we have talked some stuff through." Amy replied, she yawned, "I am going to go to bed, shouldn't you two considering the baby will probably keep you awake?"

"Oh, but you two are good again though?" Lou asked, she had hoped that they were back together.

"Yeah. We are good," Amy smiled, turning a slight shade of red, "Right good night, I am going to go to bed."

"Okay, I am glad you are good, good night." Lou replied, Amy walked through to her room and Lou woke Peter up, "Come on honey, Amy is back now, we should go to bed."

Peter rubbed his eyes and yawned, "Oh okay, wow I am tired!"

They both stood up and went into their bedroom, "She is still sleeping," Lou whispered.

"I wonder how long for… come on, lets try and get back to sleep," Peter replied getting into bed.

"You know, there was something different with Amy when she walked in, she said they were good but something seemed slightly off," Lou said.

Peter chuckled, "God, you don't half worry sometimes! She will be fine, and I am sure Ty will be too. They are probably just taking things slow and getting to grips with each other again. You, need to stop worrying!"

"I know, I know, but I hate seeing her so sad and upset. These past few months have been so hard for me, seeing her hurt like she has, same with Ty. He is literally a member of the family now; I just hope they are ok." Lou sighed.

"Honey, they will be fine, now let's go to sleep, night hun," Peter said.

"Night babe," Lou replied sleepily.

Elsewhere, Amy was lying in bed, thinking about everything that had just happened, what she had told Ty was true, she didn't regret anything that had just happened. She too had regrets about the way they left it though, she wished more than anything that she had said that she loved him. She sighed, but her phone had kept buzzing she begrudgingly got up and walked over to her desk and picked it up. She read the text from Ty and she smiled, it was obvious he had been feeling the same as she had. She decided to text him back, ' _I love you too. We are going to be okay aren't we? xxx'_

She put her phone down on the side, not thinking she would get a text back tonight, seeing as it was getting late and it was likely that he was asleep already.

Ty was just drifting off to sleep when his phone went off, he opened it and was surprised at what it said, he knew Amy loved him but as she asked, were they going to be ok? So much stuff had happened recently, he didn't know. But he was willing to try, he decided to text her back, because he knew she would be worrying, just as he had been, _'We will be ok. I am going to make sure of it. Now get some sleep, you are up in 6 hours, upside in that is that you get to see my beautiful face ;) Good night Amy xxx_ '. He put his phone on the side and made sure his alarm was set, he rolled onto his side, looking at the empty space beside him. Not too long ago, it had been occupied by Amy, and he couldn't wish for anything else in the world than to have her there, right beside him. He sighed and closed his eyes, and eventually he fell into a peaceful sleep. He was one happy man, and he hoped that Amy too, felt the same way.

Amy read Ty's text and smiled, even if they weren't fully _ok_ yet, they were slowly getting back to normal. She still had his hoodie on because it reminded her of him, and still smelt of him, plus it was nice and warm so she needed it! She closed her eyes and instantly fell into a deep sleep, this was the best she had felt in the past couple of months. Her peaceful sleep was soon interrupted by the screaming of Lou and Peter's baby, Amy turned over to see it was 1:06am. She groaned and rolled back over, she lay on her side and put a pillow over her head, to try and muffle the sounds. Luckily, she was so tired, it seemed to have worked.

"Here we go. Just when I thought we could sleep a good couple of hours." Lou groaned sitting up and walking over to pick the baby up, "She must be hungry." She mentioned so she lifted her top up and let her feed. Peter turned over and looked uncomfortable, "Erm… do you want me to look away?"

"Peter, this is the most natural thing in the world! I am giving our daughter food; I am not bothered if you see me!" Lou exclaimed, laughing a little.

"Yeah, I know but I didn't know whether you would feel uncomfortable or not. Have you thought of any more names?" He asked.

"Actually, I have. What about Bristol?" Lou asked, but then shook her head, "No, not Bristol, it sounded better in my head. Have you thought of any?"

"Surprisingly enough, yes I have. I love the name Katie, but I don't think that should be a full name if you get me?" he asked.

"Katie, hmm… I love that too, what about Kathryn? K-A-T-H-R-Y-N. That's different, but the name Katie would go with that as a nick name." Lou suggested.

"I love it. Hello little Kathryn, or Katie, as you will be known as," Peter cooed, taking her from Lou to burp her while Lou readjusted her shirt. Once he had burped her, he cradled her in his arms and rocked her gently to sleep, "Yeah, Katie, I like that." Lou whispered, kissing Peter's cheek. They both sat and watched as Katie slowly fell asleep. Once she was fully asleep, Peter got out of bed and put her in the basinet and he to, crawled back into bed. Lou lay with her head on his chest and sighed, "This has been the happiest day of my life. It really has. I can't wait for out life to start properly."

"Neither can I," Peter sighed, they both quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.

Amy's alarm went off at 6:30am, she rolled over and groaned ' _it can't be 6:30 already'_ she thought to herself while turning the alarm off. She decided to go and get some coffee before she got dressed because she knew Jack would have a pot on ready for them all. She rolled out of bed and walked through to the kitchen, "Good morning grandpa," She groaned.

Jack eyed her wearily and was shocked at the fact she had on Ty's hoodie, "What time did you come in last night?" he asked.

"Oh just before midnight, we were talking about everything _and_ we were doing night check and when I was coming over, it was cold, so he leant me his hoodie. That is all." Amy said, realising the look on Jack's face.

Jack looked at her and said, "Alright then, I believe you. I do trust the pair of you. Did you manage to sort things out?"

"Well, we talked through everything and cleared the air, so in that sense, we have sorted things out. But please can I get some coffee! I am really tired!" Amy exclaimed, "You're lucky you are on the other end of the house!"

Jack chuckled, "I know, I really am aren't i? But go ahead, get some coffee. I have to go somewhere with your father today, so I will be out. Mallory will most likely be over at some point. We had to literally stop her from coming over to see you two last night, she was going to be _mediator_ but we all stopped her."

Amy poured herself a coffee, ' _thank god they stopped Mallory from coming over, who knows what she could have walked in on'_ Amy thought to herself, "Oh thanks Grandpa, yeah you know what she is like, probably would have just made things worse. Right I am going to go and get dressed, I need to go and do morning feeds."

"Okay, I will get some muffins ready for you, take one for Ty as well." Jack suggested.

"Thank you grandpa, we don't have a lot to do today, we might go on a trail ride, unless you have anything you want us to do?" Amy asked.

"No, I don't have anything I need you to do, plus, if you two are out it will give Lou and Peter some time together with the new baby. Mallory will probably leave if you two aren't here, so that may be a bonus for them as well," Jack laughed.

Amy shook her head and laughed, "Right, I am actually going to go and get dressed now."

She walked through to her room and got dressed. She kept Ty's hoodie in her room as she now had decided that it was hers for the keeping. He should know by now not to give her his clothes, because he won't get it back. She threw on a shirt over her vest top and walked back into the kitchen. Jack had got two muffins out and a thermos with coffee in, "Here, take him some coffee as well. I will come and tell you before I am leaving. See you in a bit." He said passing her everything.

"Thank you grandpa." Amy replied, she opened the door and walked over to the barn.

She opened the barn door and saw that there had been no movement downstairs, she left the muffins on the desk in the office, and walked up the old wooden stairs up to the loft. She walked inside to see Ty lying there with his arms behind his head, she walked over to him and sat down on the bed. She reached out and stroked his face, "Morning sleepy head," she said softly.

Ty jerked awake, "What time is it?" he yawned.

"A little after 7, looks like you have slept through your alarm." Amy laughed.

"Oh crap! I am sorry! I was just so… tired! How are you though?" he asked.

"Tired, the baby woke me up 4 times… Why don't you get dressed and meet me downstairs, I have coffee and muffins waiting in the office?" She said.

"Ooo, breakfast _and_ coffee ey? Thank you." Ty laughed, leaning up and giving her a kiss. Amy smiled and walked downstairs and started the chores.

Ty came down not long later and walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "Now, where are these muffins and where is this coffee I have been told about?" He whispered into her ear. She leant back into his hold and dropped the shovel of feed into the bucket, "Oh it's in the office. Do you want to go and eat and drink in there?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, sure. Come on then Miss Fleming," Ty said, holding her hand and walking into the office, he sat down on the old chair and pulled her down onto his lap. They sat and ate their breakfast in peace, exchanging in a light conversation, both avoiding the subject of what went on the night prior.

 **AN: Thank you all for your reviews! They really made my day! This story has been read and reviewed more than any of my others, just in the first 14 hours, i had 130 views and 12 reviews! Please let me know what you think! 5 more chapters left, and i will post every day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Good morning everyone!" Mallory exclaimed walking into the kitchen, "Wow you all look tired… did the baby keep you up?"

"Only a couple of wake ups, but we didn't really go to sleep till after 12, well that's when Amy woke us up when she came in anyway," Lou explained.

"Oh, are they back together? Where are they even? Where is Jack?" Mallory asked.

"I don't know, they are in the barn and Jack is out with Tim," Peter replied.

"Well of course you don't know whether they are back together, you are a bloke, Lou, are they back together?" Mallory asked turning to Lou.

"Like Peter said, I don't know. They haven't said much this morning, but they are going on a trail ride later on and before you 'offer' to go with them, no. You are not going with them, anyway, today is your induction." Lou replied.

"Induction? Induction for what?" Mallory asked.

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, I had a baby yesterday _and_ I am going to need a babysitter at some point, so I want to see how you cope. Of course, with me and Peter here, but we thought that you would like to have an input?" Lou asked, knowing that this would get her mind off whatever was going on with Amy and Ty.

"Oh my God Lou! Of course! I will be the best babysitter in the history of best baby sitters!" Mallory exclaimed, giving her a hug.

"Yeah, look at it this way, this will be like a practice run for in 10 years' time when you have kids," Peter joked.

"Whatever Peter…" Mallory started but was interrupted by Amy and Ty walking into the house, laughing, "Oh here comes the love birds."

Lou elbowed her, "Shut up Mallory. Can you go and see if the baby is ok through there please?"

Mallory looked at her and said, "But…" However, the look on Lou's face told her she shouldn't bother, "Fine… I will go and check on _your_ baby…" Mallory walked through to the lounge.

"Ignore her you two, is everything ok?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, we were just about to go on a trail ride when Scott asked me to go into the clinic for an hour or so." Ty said.

"I am going to go into town to see Soraya, Ty is going to drop me off. Do you two need anything while we are there?" Amy asked.

"Erm no, not that we know of. But I will text you if I think of anything. See you both later." Lou replied.

"Bye Lou," Ty said, getting his jacket from the hooks.

"Yeah, see you." Amy replied, getting her jacket also, her hand brushed Ty's and they both smiled at each other. They walked out of the house with big grins on their faces.

"Ok, I believe you now. Something is different between those two, they almost seem _too_ happy, but awkward at the same time?" Peter suggested.

"Thank you! So it isn't just me who seen it! I think they have worked things out, or they both are ok with each other again but don't actually know where to actually go from here?" Lou reasoned.

"Yeah that could be it…" Peter started but was interrupted by Mallory yelling through from the lounge "ERM WE HAVE A CODE BROWN! I REPEAT, A CODE BROWN!"

The pair of them laughed, "I will go and see to it, can you put us on some soup?" Lou asked.

"Rather you than me! And of course I will," Peter replied. Lou braced herself and went through to the lounge to see Mallory with her T-shirt covering her nose, "Right come on Mallory, let's teach you how to change a nappy shall we?" Lou laughed.

"So, you going to meet me here in about an hour?" Amy asked as Ty pulled up to Maggie's.

"Yeah, I may even treat you to some lunch if you want," Ty teased.

"Ooo, that does sound nice, thank you." Amy replied. She leant in and gave him a kiss and said, "I will see you in an hour then."

Ty gave her another kiss, "Okay, in an hour."

He reached over and opened the door for Amy to get out and she jumped out and said, "See you."

Ty smiled as she shut the door, he backed out of the car park and drove along to the clinic.

Amy walked into the diner with a huge smile on her face, Soraya had seen all of this and waved her over to a booth at the other end, "So you two seemed to have sorted things out!" She exclaimed when Amy sat down.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"I saw you both kissing, now if that isn't a clear indicator of sorting things out, then I don't know!" Soraya replied.

"Well, we haven't exactly sorted things out, we just… erm talked…" Amy stuttered nervously. Should she tell her best friend about what happened the night prior? Was she just thinking that things are ok, but they actually weren't? Last night was a mistake; she was beginning to wish that it hadn't happened.

"Yeah, by the looks of that face it sounds like you did more than ' _just talk_ " Soraya joked, but then saw the embarrassed look on Amy's face and realised that they actually did do more than _just talk_ , "Oh my god you didn't did you?"

"Didn't what? I don't know what you are talking about?" Amy asked, trying to act like she had no clue, but Soraya could read her like a book.

"Cut the bull Amy, something happened last night didn't it?" Soraya pushed.

Amy sighed, she wasn't sure whether she should be telling Soraya this, but she _needed_ to talk about it with someone, and most certainty wasn't going to discuss it with Lou, she loved her sister an all, but this was just something that she did not want to discuss with her. "Alright, but you _have_ to keep it between us… What happened was, we helped Lou give birth and it was all good, we then went outside and trained the two new Clydesdales I was telling you about with the sleigh – they did amazing. We started talking in the barn and we spoke about everything that had happened after the plane crash, and him leaving and Blair and Chase… Mallory interrupted us when we were about to kiss." Amy explained.

"Right… but that's not all of it is it?" Soraya asked.

"No… then we went to dinner, and it was awkward. Then he went to bed and I said I was going in my room. Lou came in and we talked, so I decided to go and talk to him. I walked into the barn to see him doing night check, we started doing our jobs, laughing and joking, like the good old days. Then we were talking about me teaching him something and he called himself useless. We went upstairs and had a really long heart to heart and one thing lead to another and we kind of went the whole way…" Amy whispered.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS HUGE! I can't believe it! How do you feel?" Soraya exclaimed.

"Shh not so loud! I feel fine, like we haven't actually had proper chance to talk afterwards because this morning we had breakfast and did the chores and then when we were going to go on a trail ride, where it would have been perfect to talk, he got called into work." Amy sighed, "He did text me saying that he did love me and that everything was going to be ok, neither of us wanted to say it properly after what happened because we were both just so… I really don't know how to explain it…"

"This is huge… it really is! Trust him to be brought into work! Do you think you will get back together? Or…" Soraya asked.

"It's not that big of a deal, technically we have been on and off for 5 years, so its really not that big of a deal. It wouldn't be a big deal if we hadn't broken up would it?" Amy reasoned.

"No, but it still would have been a deal, maybe not as shocking… I do hope you get back together. You two are _made_ for each other! And you both still love each other! Right, now be honest with me, how do you _really_ feel about last night?" Soraya asked.

"Alright, I guess you know me too well to know im 'fine'. I am ok, I really am. It just worries me because I think Ty has had previous relationships and I haven't. I really don't know what to do about it. Like what happens now? Was it just a one off? Or was it more than that? I really don't know… I really don't…" Amy sighed.

"Does it matter whether Ty has had previous relationships of this nature? No, it doesn't. I have seen him literally drool over you for the past five years. Ty Borden _loves_ you so much, and I can see in your eyes that you really do love him too. You two will work things out, I just know you will. I do think you need to talk to him about how you feel. Probably tonight? Like after dinner or night check or whatever." Soraya said rationally.

"You know what, I think we will do that. Thank you Soraya, I didn't know who else I could talk to about all of this. Its just not a comfortable situation… At all… Like yeah, I am an adult, so is Ty but it just feels strange, do you know what I mean?" Amy asked.

"Of course I get you, it is a whole new experience with the two of you, of course there is going to be some kind of awkwardness around it. Of course you can always talk to me, I am your best friend in the whole entire world after all! It is kind of in my job description to make sure that you are ok." Soraya replied. She walked around and gave Amy a hug. Soraya returned to her seat and the two girls were chatting about everything that had happened recently. Soraya was telling Amy about an up and coming trip to London that she was going to take.

About half an hour later, Ty walked in with a smile on his face. Amy could swear that he hadn't lost that smile since last night.

"Hey girls, everything ok?" He asked, sitting down next to Amy.

"Yeah fine, I need to get back to work. Do you two want your usual? I heard someone is buying lunch, just remember this amazing waitress really appreciates tips, especially when she is going to London," Soraya joked.

"Yeah please, and Soraya, here is a tip for you," Ty said looking in his jacket pocket, "Don't eat yellow snow." He grinned.

Soraya shook her head and Amy just laughed, "God you're so annoying you. A large waffle deluxe and a chocolate milkshake to share, coming up."

"Cheers Soraya," Ty replied.

Once Soraya had left, Ty turned to Amy, "So did you two have a nice chat?" he asked.

"Yeah, we did. How was the clinic? How come Scott needed you?" Amy asked, changing the conversation.

"Oh he just needed to go through the scheduling for the next couple of weeks seeing as school is out for just over a month. I am just picking up a couple more night shifts here and there," Ty explained. He looked at Amy and sighed, he reached out and took her hand in his, "I think we need to talk, don't you?"

Amy smiled, she was happy that he had brought it up, "Yes, I really think we do. But, not here, there are ears everywhere. Maybe tonight, after night check? We can go up to the loft and talk again."

"That sounds like a very reasonable plan." Ty replied and kissed her hand.

After the diner, they went home. Lou and Peter were both in the living room playing with the baby. "Hey we are back!" Amy said as they took their boots off and walking through to the living room.

"Hey, how are you two?" Lou asked, passing Katie to Peter.

"Fine thanks, we just had a snack at the diner. What are you doing for dinner?" Amy asked.

"I am thinking Spaghetti bolognaise, Grandpa rang by the way, he is going to stay at Lisa's for a few days, oh and Mallory left to go and see Jake I think, I am not actually 100% sure who but at least you won't have her prying into anything tonight!" Lou replied.

"That sounds good, you know what? We should go and do night check early, so we don't have to do it after dinner. What do you say Ty?" Amy asked.

"Yeah good idea actually, what time do you want us back over for dinner?" Ty asked.

Lou looked at her watch, "Oooh, say around 5:30? So an hour and a half?"

"That sounds fine. We will get all the night feeds sorted and then we can just give it to them later on. We have to swap some stables over, so I think we should be done by then." Amy replied.

"Alright, see you both later," Lou replied.

Amy and Ty walked outside to the barn, to do chores while Lou started on the dinner.

 **AN: hope you are enjoying it, 4 more chapters left! Let me know what you think :) Thank you all for your reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"It is 5:45, I wonder where they are!" Lou exclaimed.

"They probably just lost track of time, why don't you go and get them and I will stay here with Katie and dish out the dinner?" Peter suggested.

"Oh, okay. Just make sure Ty has more spaghetti than bolognaise, and Amy too. They prefer the pasta to the sauce," Lou reminded him, as she was putting her shoes on.

She walked into the barn and she didn't see Amy or Ty, but she heard laughing coming from upstairs, she smiled thinking that it was good that they were getting along again. She walked up the old stairs to the loft and opened the door to see them both in bed and their clothes flung everywhere "Oh my god I am so sorry!" she exclaimed, turning her back.

"Oh my god Lou!" Amy exclaimed, pushing Ty off of her and pulling their blankets over them more, "I am so sorry Lou, I really…"

"Don't bother explaining, I am not bothered about that or whatever else is going on, I am more bothered about my spaghetti bolognaise getting cold. See you both over at the house when you have both cooled down a bit," She laughed and walked down stairs.

Amy buried her head into Ty's side, "Did that _really_ just happen? I mean seriously…" She groaned.

Ty laughed, "Yep, I think it did… Wow… dinner is going to be slightly awkward now… Come on, let's get ready and go over… Well, at least she didn't blow up, or shoot me, so that's a good sign isn't it?"

"Oh my god… why now, of all times why now? Why not when we were doing the chores, or when we were just talking even! Why now!" Amy moaned. Ty reached over and got her clothes, "Come on, we should get over there, before she makes another surprise appearance!"

Lou got back inside and was still a bit shocked, walking in on your baby sister and the guy in the loft was not her idea of a fun night… Luckily it was her walking in and not Jack, she at least understood about all of that, whereas Jack, well he would have probably shot Ty there and then.

"Are they on their way?" Peter asked as he was serving up the plates.

"Yeah, they are just getting dressed…" Lou replied.

"Dress…? Oh… I see, so there _was_ something different between them. Are you annoyed at them?" Peter asked.

"Oh god no, I mean, when I was Amy's age, I was in college and had boyfriends, so its really not much different. To be honest, I have been ready for this kind of thing to happen, or a situation that would lead to me talking to her about it, you know, seeing as mom isn't here and all…" Lou sighed.

"It really isn't a big deal then is it? So it looks like they are back together then after all, or at least working on getting back together," Peter laughed. Lou shook her head and turned around as Amy and Ty walked in, "Hey we are just doing trays on knees dinner tonight, is that ok?" she asked, handing them both a tray each.

"No… erm that's fine, I guess its ok seeing as grandpa isn't here, and I doubt any of us can be bothered setting the table." Amy reasoned.

"My thoughts exactly, now go through the pair of you." Lou replied.

The four of them sat in the living room, Ty and Amy were on the couch, and Lou and Peter were on Jack and Lyndy's chairs.

"So, Ty, what did Scott want with you today?" Peter asked.

"Oh, we were just going through scheduling seeing as I am off all during my Christmas break which is just over a month so I can take up some more shifts at the clinic," Ty replied, "Wow Lou, this spag bol is actually amazing!"

"I do try my best! So, you two, I know there is a whole tradition of you finding out the baby's name at the naming ceremony, but seeing as we haven't got one planned _and_ you two helped deliver her, we decided we would let you know the name." Lou said.

"Wow Lou, are you sure?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, me and Peter discussed it and we think you two deserve to know her name. So, meet your niece, Kathryn, but we are going to call her Katie for short," Lou said putting down her finished food and picking Katie up, "Katie, this is your uncle Ty, and Auntie Amy. They helped deliver you and are going to be the coolest aunt and uncle in the world!" she cooed sitting her up and point to Amy and Ty.

"That is a beautiful name! I love it so much! And we will be the coolest aunt and uncle in the world, won't we Ty?" Amy asked, looking at him.

"Of course we will! Who can't get any cooler than a horse whisper who just happens to perform miracles, or a vet student who loves motorbikes? I think we have _cool_ sorted," Ty joked.

"Now that is true!" Peter laughed.

After the four of them had had dinner, they decided to watch a couple of films. The Hangover 1&2, seeing as Jack was out, they took advantage of being able to watch the full films on a normal volume _and_ be able to laugh and talk. After the second movie had finished, it was 11 o'clock and everyone was yawning like mad, they still hadn't got over the long day the day before, and the short sleep.

"Right, I am going up to the loft, I will see you all in the morning," Ty yawned, "What time should we get up tomorrow? We don't actually have much to do do we?"

"Erm, why don't we just do it later on in the morning? Say have breakfast about 8?" Amy said, "Is it ok if we do it later Lou?"

"Yeah that should be fine, grandpa isn't here anyway so what does it matter?" Lou laughed.

"Come on, I will walk you to the door," Amy said. The pair of them got up and walked out onto the porch, Ty wrapped his arms around Amy and pulled her into a hug. Amy breathed in his familiar scent and wrapped her arms around him too, "You know, we never actually did get to talk things through…" she sighed.

"I know, but we kind of lost track of things didn't we?" Ty smirked and kissed her, "But, in all seriousness, can I interest you in a trail ride tomorrow after we have done morning chores? We can take lunch with us _and_ then we can talk. I promise." Ty kissed her again.

Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled, "You know, I do really love you,"

"Well that's good, because I love you too." He replied. They exchanged another couple of kisses before Ty made his way over to the barn loft.

Amy walked back in the house to see Peter on the couch, almost asleep. She nudged his arm, "I think you have lost your wife," she laughed.

He rubbed his eyes, "Wow, I didn't realise how tired I actually was, I am going to go to bed now. Good night Amy." Peter replied.

"Yeah, me too. Good night Peter," Amy replied, walking through to her room. When she opened the door to her room, she saw Lou, sitting on the bed, "Erm Lou, I know you are tired an all, but this is _my_ room," she laughed.

"Don't be stupid, of course I know this is your room, I just want to talk to you about some things… Like what I walked in on earlier…"

"Oh Lou please, I really don't want a lecture or a life lesson right now, I also don't want to know about your disappointment or what not. Please, just spare us both the embarrassing conversation." Amy sighed, sitting down at her desk and brushing her hair.

"Amy, I am not here to lecture you, give you a life lesson _or_ tell you how disappointed I am," Lou replied.

Amy turned around, "What? Really?"

"Yes, now please, just listen to me. I really am in no place to judge, when I was your age, I was doing stuff with boys who hadn't been my on/off boyfriend for 5 years… so I think I would be a hypocrite if I ever did say I was upset or whatever. But, as your sister, I do want to ensure that you are being safe and that you, in yourself are ok. I want to give you these, you know, you can never fully rely on the guy, they are useless most of the time." Lou said, passing her a packet of condoms.

"Oh, erm… thanks Lou… I will put them in here." Amy said, throwing them in her draw and silently hoping that this would be the end of the conversation.

"So, how are things between you two?" Lou asked.

"Well, we haven't _actually_ had any time to talk properly after last night, we were going to do it on the trail ride, and then after night check, but obviously things changed. Like we both still love each other, I know that much and I think we could be back together, but without just saying it, if you get me?" Amy replied.

"I am sorry for walking in by the way, I didn't even think to knock… just heard you both and thought you were joking around! But, he loves you and you love him, there is nothing wrong with what you are doing. I trust you both to be safe, and I know that you love each other. It is not the 1950's anymore… One thing I will say, if you want Ty to stay in one piece, you better be really careful when grandpa is around," Lou joked, "What was it? 10 feet away at all times, and any piece of him that went beyond that would be removed?"

"Oh my god I forgot about grandpa's little warning. But we spoke tonight after I said good night, and we are actually going to go on a trail ride tomorrow and talk things through. I just hope we can get back to how we used to be, y'know?" Amy sighed. Lou walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"I have no doubt that you two won't be able to work things out, everything that happened to you two was stupid and you are both over it now, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, we talked about the plane crash and everything last night and how he wishes he had spoke to me bout it and not just gone off on a random trip. He wished he had come on the ring of fire tour instead as we could have been together then and not apart. I really do think everything is going to be ok." Amy said.

"Good, I am glad you two have spoken about the elephant in the room, because communication, well, communication is KEY to a good relationship. I hope you have both learnt from your mistakes, and that you two can actually give it ago, because Katie really needs a cool auntie and uncle," Lou smiled.

"Yeah, I am going to speak to him about everything tomorrow. Thank you for talking to me Lou, it is hard you know… Not many people to talk to about these things, I mean, I talked to Soraya today but she didn't really know what to actually say, other than emphasise how _huge_ it was… which was not what I needed." Amy replied.

"Soraya just wouldn't understand what you are going through, having the emphasis on how 'huge' it was is not what you need. There is no need to be ashamed or embarrassed, you are both adults! Right, I am going to go to bed before little Katie wakes up again, good night Amy, try not to over think too much." Lou warned.

"I won't. Good night Lou, thank you." Amy replied.

"You're welcome," Lou said, opening the door and closing it again. Amy looked around her room, she got on her Pjs and put Ty's hoody on again, knowing that it would keep her warm and actually remind her of him. It still smelled like him, so it was all good. She got into bed and read a text from Ty ' _I really do love you, and I hope Lou hasn't been too hard on you. Xxx'_

Amy laughed and text back ' _Me and Lou had a really nice talk actually, she just wants to make sure we are safe… she even gave me a box of condoms… as apparently 'you can't always trust the boys' lol. She doesn't care that we are you know, but she does hope that we are going to try and get through whatever this is, because she really wants Katie to have a cool aunt and uncle who can at least stand to be in the same room! I love you too Ty Borden, so much xxx P.S. this hoody is lovely and cosy ;)'_

Ty replied back almost immediately ' _You know; I really want that hoodie back. It is my fave! Good night babe, I will meet you in the house at 8am sharp, I may even make you some eggy bread ;) I know how much you like that! Love you xxx'_

Amy laughed at the last text and replied back ' _Ooo, eggy bred ey? What have I done to deserve you ;) I will make it up to you :P Oh and I might consider giving this hoodie back, but only when I wash it, so I can have your smell back on it… but it kind of makes me think you are here with me. Good night Ty. Love you xxx'_ She smiled to herself and put her phone on charge. She switched her light out and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

 **AN: Thank you all so much for the views and reviews! - keep em coming! Love reading everyone's comments and i am glad that this story seems to be going down well with people :) only 3 more days to go until you've had all the chapters - will just update every day :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Amy's alarm went off at 7:45am, she rolled over and turned it off. Katie had only woken her up twice last night, as she used the same method of the pillow over her ear to try and stop the noise from waking her up. It was really cold in the house so she got up and put on her work clothes and put Ty's hoodie back on and zipped it right up. She walked out of her room and she heard someone in the kitchen, it was Ty and he was stood over the cooker, frying the eggy bread. She smiled and walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his shoulder, "Good morning, ooo something smells good, and im not just talking about the breakfast," she teased.

"I do try my best, but I am wearing this hoodie ready for you to steal, like you said last night, you would only give me one back for me to wear it in, to smell like me again, so I thought, I would start wearing in another one, so you are never without one," He said.

"Now that, Mr Borden, is an amazing idea. Do you want me to make some tea while you are cooking?" She asked, kissing his shoulder.

"Ooo yes please, you know I feel so much more refreshed after a 9-hour sleep. How was Katie last night? Keep you awake as much?" Ty asked as he was flipping the bread.

Amy was clicking on the kettle and placing tea and sugar into the mugs, "I only heard her twice, but I fell back asleep like almost straight away. Are you looking forward to our trail ride later?"

"As always, I love our trail dates…" Ty started but was startled by the screen door slamming.

"Oh my god guys, you haven't done any work! Its like 20 past 8! Ty, why are you making breakfast? And where is everyone else?" Mallory asked.

"Yeah, we made a decision to do it later today, as Jack is away, and Lou said we could have a lie in. Lou and Peter are still in bed I think, I am just making breakfast for me and Amy and then we are going to do the chores." Ty explained.

"Oh so no breakfast for me? Well that is rude." Mallory exclaimed.

"Well I didn't know you were over today, anyway, why are you here this early?" Ty asked.

"Oh my Grandma is visiting us and she is doing her morning yoga, I said I had to run to work, if I hadn't I would have had to sit in the living room and do an hour of old people yoga… and that is NOT happening any time soon!" Mallory sighed, grabbing a muffin out of the cupboard and getting some orange from the fridge. Ty and Amy both laughed and Amy finished making the brews and Ty had just finished with the eggy bread. He put it on a plate and sprinkled a pinch of salt on each plate, just to give it some flavour. He placed it down in front of Amy and she said, "Thank you, this looks great!"

"Anything for you," Ty laughed.

"Aww so you guys _are_ back together then! Oh my god this is _THE_ best news I could ever wish for!" Mallory cried.

"Erm actually Mallory, can you please just keep your nose out please. Whatever is going on with the pair of us really is _none_ of your business. So please, keep your comments to yourself." Amy warned, she gave Ty a look and he looked shocked. Not that Amy had given Mallory an earful, but the way she spoke about their relationship. He felt a bit sick because all he wanted was to be able to call Amy his girlfriend again, but if she didn't want that, then where did they stand?

"Alright, chill your beans!" Mallory exclaimed, "Sheesh, I was just saying… even Lou, Jack and Peter agree with me! Oh and so does Jake! I told him about you two 'sorting things out' yesterday, and even _he_ said that you two were supposed to be together! Does that not tell you something?" Mallory reasoned, but was interrupted by Lou who had overheard the last of the conversation and realised that Amy and Ty probably needed some kind of saving, "Oh good morning Mallory, how are you?" She asked.

"Oh I am good thanks, just getting away from my grandma's morning yoga sessions. Ty made Amy breakfast, but not me! Now how unfair is that?" Mallory began.

"Yes but Mallory, none of us knew you were going to be here so… early. So no wonder he made just Amy breakfast, because she was the only one up." Lou reasoned, "Oh Amy, Ty, do you want me to make you a lunch for your trail ride later?"

Amy looked at Ty and smiled, "Yes please Lou, that would be wonderful. We were planning on making an afternoon of it anyway, once we have got the morning chores done anyway," Amy replied.

"Are you two going on a trail ride? Can I come? Please? I haven't been on a trail ride for what feels like forever!" Mallory asked.

"No, you can't Mallory." Ty replied bluntly, hoping she would just take no for an answer.

"But, why not it is a free country?" She asked, "I am sure Lou could make some extra lunch for me, couldn't you Lou?"

Ty sighed inwardly, _'wishful thinking…'_ he thought to himself, "No, you can't come with us. I am sure Lou or Peter need you to do something here, or better yet, why don't you and Jake do something together, seeing as he is all of a sudden 'in the picture' again?" He snapped.

"God… who peed in your cornflakes? I was only asking…" Mallory said, like she had done nothing wrong.

"Yes, but you don't listen, or take no for an answer. Right, I am going over to start morning chores. See you all later." Ty said shortly, he well and truly had had enough of Mallory, and just needed some space from her. He got up and put his boots on and walked out of the door.

"Nice one Mal," Amy sighed, going after him.

"What? I was only saying! He was being really mean back to me? Did none of you hear him attack me?" Mallory asked, making herself out to be all innocent.

"Mallory, you were pushing him and getting involved in business that was not yours to get involved in! I suggest that you sit down with me and we can talk about maybe a schedule of work?" Lou asked.

"Oh… alright then… I would have preferred to be going on a trail ride…" She started but Lou shot her a look.

Amy walked over to the barn to see Ty stood with his back to her, in Harley's stall. She walked up to him and put her arms around his waist, "Don't let Mallory get to you, she was just being, well… Mallory…" She reassured.

"It's not that, well, it is partly that." Ty replied, as he moved away from Amy's grip and carried on putting the straw into the wheelbarrow.

"What is it then?" Amy asked.

"Well, the way you reacted when Mal asked whether we were back together or not was a bit of a shock, I mean I thought you wanted to get back together, I mean, look at how far our relationship has come these past couple of days, I really did think we were moving forward…" He sighed.

Amy smiled, "Ty, you really think that I don't want to get back together? I was just saying that because I was worried about how _you_ felt about the whole situation and also, just to get her off out backs. Of course I want to get back together with you, but I just figured that we had to talk it all through, I have some things I need to get off of my chest before we start getting into everything again, can we please just wait and talk when we have lunch? Come here you big softy!"

She opened her arms and wrapped them around Ty's neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist and leant in for a kiss, "I know I shouldn't feel like this, but I need to get some things off my chest as well. As always, I look forward to our trail ride. I do love you," He said, leaning in for another kiss.

"Good, because I love you too." Amy replied, kissing him back. When they finally came up for air, they got started on all of the barn chores.

Once they had finished the chores, they tacked up Spartan and Harley and walked them over to the house, where they tied them to the fence post. They walked into the house, "Hey Lou, do you have our lunch ready?" Amy asked.

"Yes, I have done you a flask of soup and some bread and butter. There is also some home made cookies in there for you both. Now you two have a nice time and we will see you later on tonight," Lou replied, handing Ty the picnic bag.

"Cheers Lou, we do appreciate it. Can't tell you how much like… Seems like forever since we actually were able to go on a trail ride together!" Ty exclaimed.

"Well duh… that's because you broke up and couldn't stand to be in the same room as one another, let alone go on a romantic trail ride. God… you are so thick sometimes…" Mallory sighed.

"Shut up Mallory…" Ty said, "Right, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, come on." Amy replied, she grabbed the bag of food and she and Ty left.

Lou turned around once they had left and looked at Mallory, "You really need to stop doing that, trying to stir trouble between them?" she scolded.

"I only said the truth, its not like its new information that they had broke up!" Mallory argued.

"Yes, that is true but, you don't go round stirring things. They have never once stirred anything about you and the whole Jake and Badger situation have they?" Lou asked.

Mallory sighed, "Great, thanks for bringing that up… but I guess… It's just that they belong together and they have to see that! I hate Blair and Chase for what they have done to them! They are both so miserable!"

"They are, aren't they? I just hope they can sort things out. But you have to do me a favour, please stop making comments about their past, present or future. Wait for them to either say something, or just don't say anything what so ever. Please, because it really isn't fair on the pair of them." Lou asked.

"Okay… I won't make any more comments… So, how is the baby? Do I get to know her name yet?" Mallory asked, changing the subject.

"No, you have to wait along with everyone else. We aren't doing the naming ceremony until the whole family are back. Also, who says we have even picked out a name yet?" Lou replied.

"So you haven't given your poor daughter a name yet? Now that is just so cruel! Think of the psychological scars…" Mallory started.

Lou shook her head and laughed, "Of course we have given her a name, but we have to wait until tomorrow, when grandpa and Lisa come over after their couple of days together for the naming ceremony. Then, you can find out her name. Okay?"

"I suppose so… do you need any help with prepping the dinner or anything? Seeing as I have nothing to do as Amy and Ty have left." Mallory sighed.

"No, I don't need any help, but you can watch the baby for me? I need to talk to Peter about something." Lou replied.

"Yeah ok, where is she?" Mallory said.

"In the nursery with Peter, just go in and tell him I need to speak to him. Please?" Lou answered.

Mallory got up from her chair and went through to tell Peter that Lou wanted him.

Peter walked through and saw Lou sat at the kitchen table with 2 cups of coffee, "Thank you! I really needed this! Is this why you sent Mallory in, so I could come and spend some time with you?" he asked, sitting down.

"Yeah, I was getting annoyed with her constant questions and her prying into Amy and Ty's relationship…" She sighed.

"I can imagine… have they gone on their trail ride?" he asked.

"Yeah, they have. They set off about 20 minutes ago. Hopefully they will _finally_ have this talk that they have been meaning to have since Katie was born!" she laughed.

"It's about time… oh, by the way, my mom and dad have invited us to stay at their place for a few weeks, they really want to meet Katie. I could tell them to wait, if you want?" he explained.

"No, I think we should go, get away from all of this. I think it will be better to see them now than leave it. As long as we will be back in a few weeks, no later. I don't want to be away from Amy for too long." Lou sighed.

"No, I understand, she has been going through so much lately so we can just go for like two weeks. I don't think I could stay any longer than that, my parents can be quite infuriating!" He laughed.

"Come on, let's go for a nap, even if it is just 30 minutes. Mallory has the baby covered. We need this." Lou said, holding out her hand and pulling him through to the bedroom.

 **AN: Cheers for all the reviews! Sorry its later than usual, i was in lectures til 5 and didnt get home until like, well now haha. Hope you all enjoy and let us know what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ah, the old jumping course, it has been a while since I have been here!" Ty exclaimed, dismounting Harley and wrapping his rein around a tree.

"I know, I haven't been back since, well… I can't even think when," Amy replied, doing the same with Spartan. Ty lay out a blanket and Amy got the food out of her saddle bag and put it down on the floor. They both sat with their backs up against a rock and Ty poured them each a bowl of soup and Amy split up the bread and butter. They sat in silence and ate their soup. Once they finished they sat and watched the horses graze.

"I love it here, it is so peaceful," Amy sighed happily.

"I know… its just so, well us isn't it. I remember when I built this place, I knew how much jumping on Spartan meant to you. I could see the pain in your eyes when he wouldn't go in that trailer," Ty explained.

"Well, that kind of was the beginning for us wasn't it? I mean you building the jumping course, and then also helping me get Spartan into the trailer. Remember that night I woke you up at like the crack of dawn asking for your help?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do! I gave you a good view though didn't I?" Ty laughed.

"Meh, it was alright," Amy teased.

"You're such a tease!" Ty exclaimed as he started attacking her sides. Amy let out a shriek and was trying to get out of his hold.

"Ty! Let go!" Amy yelled breathlessly.

"Make me," he teased, grabbing her more and holding her down.

Amy managed to turn around and put her arms around his waist, she leant in and kissed him, he immediately stopped and carried on the kiss, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. The kiss soon turned passionate and when they finally came up for air, they were both lying on the ground, facing each other.

Ty sighed, "So… you wanted to talk?"

"I think we need to talk about what has happened between us," Amy explained, "I have a few… well not questions, but well I don't know… I am just scared of what you are going to say."

"I promise I will be 100% truthful with you, I know what we did the other night is a huge step for the both of us…" Ty started.

"No, I know. Obviously, you are my first and I am so glad that you are, because you were so nice and easy about everything… I am just scared about me, I mean, it hasn't really affected me much, because I love you and you love me. Also, this would have happened _much_ sooner if we hadn't broken up. However, I can't help but feel inadequate." Amy sighed.

"What? Why would you feel inadequate? You were amazing, I mean look at us here, we are pretty much back together. I love you, so much. I really don't know what would make you think you were inadequate. Why do you feel like this?" Ty asked.

"It sounds stupid but, I just am scared, because you have had past relationships and I just haven't. Like I have no idea if anything I am doing is right. I know I sound so stupid and insecure but I don't know how I compare with those girls… and it just scares me," she said, but looked away due to a feeling of embarrassment.

Ty smiled, he realised that this could have been on her mind, but he too was afraid to admit anything to her, "Amy, look at me." He started and waited for her to look at him, he wiped the lone tear that ran down her cheek, "I haven't been with anyone else."

Amy shook her head, "What? But what about Kerry Ann? And Kit? I thought… well, I assumed…"

"No, never. I kind of only wanted to do it with someone who I well and truly loved with all my heart, I couldn't face the possible feeling of getting hurt by anyone. Kerry Ann was literally a no one, we weren't together 'together' she was just someone to talk to in the home – seriously, you should have seen the others. We never did anything, I couldn't face it because she was a horrible person and I knew, that I would get hurt. Kit, well, she was just a distraction from you. I wish I had never even got with her, just because I hurt her for no reason. Like, yeah I liked her but I never loved her. I was and still am, in love. With. You." Ty emphasized the end sentence.

"Oh my god, I should have been more trusting! I should have never assumed! I feel so much better now, it was just weighing on my mind. I was scared that I wasn't good enough for you, and that I wouldn't be able to live up to your past standards. Oh Ty, I really do love you!" Amy exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, so. One question that I need to ask, and this is going to sound sooo cheesy, but. Would you go out with me? Again?" He laughed.

Amy pretended to ponder the question, "Hmmm… Let me think about that… of course I will," she laughed and leant in for a kiss. When they came up for air, they rested their foreheads against each others and brushed their noses together, "I love you Ty Borden."

"I love you too Amy Fleming." He replied, kissing her again, "What do you say to us going home and watching a movie up in the loft? I have that 'Bridesmaids' downloaded, I have heard that it was good."

"You know what? That doesn't sound too bad. We can go over to the main house and get some crisps or something? I think Lou bought some Doritos the other day too, cool original flavour – your favrioute." She teased.

"Ooh, that does sound good! Come on, let's go." Ty replied, standing up. He held his hand out for Amy and helped her up. They both got packed up and rode back to Heartland.

* * *

"Right, I will untack the horses and go upstairs and set up the film, you go and get drinks and snacks?" Ty asked as he jumped off Harley.

"Okay, meet you in about 10? I am sure Lou will want to talk, you know what she is like!" Amy replied, handing Ty Spartan's reins. He gave her a kiss and she ran off into the house.

She walked in to an empty kitchen and saw that Lou and Peter were playing with Katie on the floor of the living room, "Hey, we are back!" she said.

Lou jumped up and went into the kitchen, "So, how did it go?" she asked.

"It went great, everything is sorted now I think. Where is Mal?" Amy asked.

"Oh it is just us four for dinner, she is in town with some friends from school. So, is everything ok with you two? Are you back together?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, we are. We are going up to the loft to watch a film before dinner, do you have any of those cool original Doritos left?" Amy laughed, she was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Yeah, in the crisp cupboard. I will come over and get you once dinner is ready, it won't be for like four hours though, I am doing a chili." Lou informed her.

"Ooo sounds good, yeah just come and get us when you're ready. We are just watching films. See you later," Amy replied.

"Yeah, see ya." Lou said as Amy left and ran out the door.

* * *

Lou walked through to the living room to see Peter playing with Katie on the floor with some sensory toys, Lou smiled and went over to sit on the floor, "Seems like them two have sorted things out, I am going to go and get them once dinner is sorted," She said.

"Aww that's great news! I am happy they sorted things out. Its gonna be less awkward around here now then! When you go over there, make sure you knock first," Peter joked.

"Oh don't… that was so embarrassing! They're lucky I am not grandpa! I have warned them to be very cautious when grandpa is around though, I couldn't imagine what him walking in on that kind of situation would do to him!" Lou cringed.

"It would probably give him a heart attack, and then as soon as he is well enough, he will get his shot gun and shoot Ty. Also, he would kick his arse so far down the road, that he would be crappin' in Montana!" Peter laughed.

"Gotta love a grandpa Jack threat! He gave Scott the same talking to when he first got here! It was really funny!" Lou exclaimed.

"I bet Scott appreciated that! I am sure if I was lucky enough to have known you when you were young, and innocent, that I would have got the exact same warning!" Peter jested.

"Aww, do you wish you had one of those warnings? Because I think if you did, then grandpa would have like killed you way before we got married!" Lou teased.

"Hey, I wasn't that bad was I?" Peter asked, feeling offended.

"Meh, you were alright," Lou joked, she leant in and gave him a kiss. But as soon as they started kissing, Katie started crying.

"And so it starts…" Peter groaned, pulling away.

* * *

"Okay… so I don't think this is what we intended to do," Ty joked.

"Yeah, I honestly did just want to come over and watch a film… but you just knew which buttons to press didn't you?" Amy laughed, resting her head on his bare chest.

"I know, I am awesome!" Ty laughed.

"Oh shut up you… Hey can you pass me your hoody? I am so cold up here! I really don't know how you do it!" Amy shivered.

"My hoody is all the way over there! You flung it pretty far when you tore it off," Ty teased, "But you can wear this instead." He said passing her a long sleeve t-shirt.

"Thank you, at least I have you to keep me warm! I think I will be just fine with this on!" Amy replied, she put the t-shirt over her head and grabbed Ty's laptop. He quickly logged on and got the movie up ready for them to watch. He placed it on a box that was near his bed, so he and Amy could both watch it, without having to move. He lay back down and opened up his arms for her to lie in. He clicked play and they sat and watched the movie.

* * *

The pair of them had fallen asleep within the first half an hour and were only woken up when Lou came into the room, two hours later. "Wake up sleepy heads! It's time for dinner!" She laughed.

Ty and Amy both stirred, "Oh really? Wow, can't believe it is that time already! Sorry, we must have fallen asleep… we will be over in 5 minutes," Amy replied.

"Okay, see you over there," Lou said, "Oh and Ty?"

"Erm yeah?" He replied groggily.

"You may as well bring some clothes and PJ's over for tonight and tomorrow, it is really cold in here _and_ me and Peter are so 'sleep deprived' we probably wouldn't notice if you didn't go back to the loft tonight… if you get my drift?" She said 'cryptically' as she walked out the loft and walked back over to the house.

"Okay… that was, weird…" Ty said as he sat up and passed Amy her clothes.

"Well, I suppose she knows about us, especially after yesterday… and the fact she gave me a box of condoms… Plus, grandpa isn't home until tomorrow afternoon so its not as if he will find out, is it?" Amy asked.

"No, true. I will grab some clothes now then! Wow, I can't believe your sister is so cool with this!" Ty exclaimed, getting up and putting some clothes in the

"Well, she said at the end of the day we have been on and off for 5 years and she said when she was our age, she was doing things with lads who hadn't been her on/off boyfriend, so was no place to judge. Plus, it really isn't the 1950's anymore is it?" Amy reasoned as she pulled on her boots. Ty put some stuff in a bag, "Yeah, true! Right come on, you really made me work up an appetite!" he teased as he started walking down stairs. Amy turned the light out and followed him.

* * *

They walked over to the house where they had a nice relaxing evening with Lou, Peter and baby Katie. They all sat round and watched a couple of films after dinner. Amy and Ty went back outside and quickly did night check, in between. The last movie they decided to watch was ' _Run Fatboy Run'_ which they were all howling with laughter at, but obviously being quiet due to Katie sleeping 3 doors down. After the last movie, Lou and Peter went to bed and Amy and Ty sat up a while longer, they caught up on the latest Brooklyn nine nine and then went to bed. They walked into Amy's room and both got undressed, Amy got into bed and Ty laughed, "So, I take it that is your side of the bed then?"

"Well, this is the side I always sleep on, so yeah, kinda… Why?" Amy replied.

"Well, I always sleep on _this_ side of the bed, so I guess this makes us 'meant to be'." He smirked as he climbed into bed.

"God you are such a soppy bugger! But, I love you for it." Amy said happily.

Ty opened his arms for her and she lay her head on his chest, "I love you too Amy. Good night." He laughed, kissing her head.

"Night, Ty." She yawned. They both lay there in each others arms and finally fell asleep. This was the happiest ether of them had been these past few months.

 **AN: Finally, they had a talk lmao! only thing i will say, is that for some reason hasn't been putting the paragraph breaks in, so i added lines instead haha. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, one more to go! Let me know, what you think! Thank you for your reviews :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Amy woke up and was startled at the body next to her, even though she knew Ty was next to her, it did seem weird that he was here, in her bed. She looked at the time and saw that it was 8:30 in the morning, they had decided after Katie's 7th wake up, that they would leave the morning chores until later in the day. She rolled over and cuddled up to him. He began to stir and opened his eyes hazily, he smiled, "Good morning beautiful." He said in a sleep-filled voice.

"Mmm… good morning." Amy murmured into his chest, "We should really be getting up soon, we need to do the chores…"

"Does that child EVER sleep?" Ty groaned as he pulled Amy into a hug.

"That was her worst night yet… Usually it takes me a while to get back to sleep, but you seemed to help," She laughed.

"Aww that's good then, just a shame we can't do this, every night…" Ty sighed.

"Yeah but whenever grandpa is at Lisa's you can have sleepovers, also, when Lou and Peter go away, I am sure there will be some nights that grandpa will still go to Lisa's, so we can have lot's of time to ourselves. It is nice waking up with you though," Amy exclaimed, leaning up and giving him a kiss.

"Yeah, hopefully Jack will still have his sleepovers while they are away! If not, I am sure we can spend some time together some nights," Ty explained.

"Yeah, ugh, come on… we have to make sure everything is done by the time the naming ceremony starts this afternoon…" Amy sighed.

"Oh yeah! Come on, lets go." Ty started but Amy wasn't for moving, he chuckled, "Alright then, five more minutes."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Amy and Ty were both in the kitchen with Lou, Peter drinking very strong coffee, Katie was just sitting in her bouncy chair, smiling at them all.

"I love how the night I stay in the house; is the night she is up the most…" Ty groaned.

Peter chuckled, "Yeah… last night was pretty rough. I hope she is better tonight, for all our sakes!"

"It wouldn't bother me either way, seeing as I am going to be in a loft above a stable of horses, which surprisingly enough is quieter than Katie!" Ty exclaimed.

"I am almost jealous of that freezing cold loft…" Amy sighed, "Right, come on… we best be heading off. The horses need feeding."

Ty groaned and stood up, "Ugh ok… Wow I would do anything for Mallory to be here right now, helping out with the horses…"

Amy raised an eyebrow, "Really? Motormouth Mallory, the mouth that _never_ stops?"

"Okay… maybe not… Come on, before I fall asleep at the table!" Ty laughed.

"See you both later, try not to fall asleep while mucking out the horses!" Lou laughed. Amy and Ty both shot her a look and went outside to the barn.

* * *

Amy got the feeds done, while Ty sorted out the water. After they had done that, they started mucking out the stalls. "I can't believe Lou and Peter are actually going to Peter's moms and dads place for two weeks…" Amy sighed, "I am actually going to miss her."

"Aww, I bet you are! You two seem to have gotten closer these past couple of days," Ty sympathised.

"Yeah, we kind of had a bonding moment, like first obviously, I delivered her child, with the help of my _amazing_ boyfriend. Then, she caught me and that same boyfriend in bed together and decided to give me a box of condoms… Safe to say, we are pretty close. You know, she is the only reason I came outside that night after Katie was born," Amy said.

"What? Really?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, she was like you obviously still love him, you just need to get out there and talk. Which I am very glad we did by the way, because I feel like a tonne of weight been lifted up off from my shoulders," Amy sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head into his hoody.

"Well, I for one am very glad she encouraged you to come out here, because we probably wouldn't be in this position right now, if she hadn't. I mean we would be talking again, but probably still beating around the bush and trying not to talk about anything. I do love you Amy Fleming," Ty said happily.

"I love you too, Ty Borden." Amy replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing his head down for a kiss. The kiss soon turned passionate and Ty pushed her back against the stable wall. They were so caught up in the kiss, that they didn't hear Jack walk in. He coughed very loudly, bringing the pair out of their embrace, "Erm… We were just…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you were _just_. And I don't think I pay you to do that! So, please get back to work!" Jack scolded.

Ty looked down, one to hide his embarrassment, and two to try and stop himself from bursting out laughing, "Sorry Jack, we will get on it right away."

"Yeah… erm sorry grandpa…" Amy stammered, blushing furiously.

Jack eyed the pair wearily and walked out of the barn and back into the house. Once Jack left, Ty was chuckling, Amy shot him a look, "TY! It's not funny!" she exclaimed.

"You, you - you should have seen your face! It was a picture worth a thousand words! Honestly, if I had a cam-era..." Ty started, but couldn't finish because he was laughing so much.

Amy hit him, on the arm but started laughing as well, "Oh my god… We are going to have to be _so_ careful! Could you imagine if he ever walked in on anything else!?" Amy exclaimed.

"I think I would have been shot dead, or hung drawn and quartered!" Ty laughed.

"Yeah… right come on, we have work to get done if we are going to be done in time for the naming ceremony… I also need your help with something," Amy asked, wrapping her arms around his waist and looking at him, innocently.

"Depends what this 'something' is," Ty asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, there is a horse coming on Monday, his name is Dandy. He is petrified of men, so I was thinking that me and you could work together? You know seeing as you aren't at school for a few weeks?" Amy said.

"Hmmm… Well, I would, but it will cost you," Ty teased.

Amy raised an eyebrow, "Alright then, name your price," she asked.

"Well, a few kisses wouldn't go a miss. Ooh and maybe, even a back massage," Ty replied, as he started kissing along her jaw and down her neck.

Amy squirmed, "Hmmm… I will think about it," She replied.

When he looked at her, she moved her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her. The kiss was deep and passionate, but they were interrupted by a voice, "Oh my god guys, get a room!" Mallory exclaimed, "Aww, I take it you're back together then?"

"Yes Mallory, we are back together," Ty replied, putting his arm around Amy's shoulder.

"Finally… it took you guys long enough! I mean seriously, these past few months have been _terrible_ for me!" Mallory cried.

"Oh yeah… I am sure us two breaking up has been awful for you, but it was literally like a walk in the park for us two, wasn't it Ty?" Amy asked sarcastically.

"Yeah I mean, who doesn't love a good break up drama…" Ty replied.

"Alright I get it, it was terrible for you two, too! Jeeze… I was just saying… Right, I am going inside, I said I would look after the baby while Lou, Jack, Peter and Lisa cooked dinner and set up for this whole 'naming ceremony'. What do you recon they have called her? I'm betting Sarah… They liked that name when Lou was pregnant. I doubt it would be Bonnie considering you have been working with a horse named Bonnie…" Mallory began to ramble on.

"Erm Mallory, shouldn't you be in the house?" Ty asked.

"Oh, yeah, I will see you both for the dinner, it is at 3pm, and it is now 12, so at least you two have three hours to be all happy and in love. Bye guys!" Mallory shouted as she ran towards the house.

"Wow… yeah, you are right, I am glad she wasn't here this morning to help. I think I may have cried. I mean physically cried." Ty laughed.

"Yeah… well at least she knows we are back together now and isn't going to keep going on, or put her foot in it... Well, ok, she will probably put her foot in it, but at least there is the fact we are back together now that she can keep a hold of!" Amy joked.

"Hey, what do you say after we have finished these stalls, we go and watch a movie?" Ty asked.

Amy raised an eyebrow, "Watch a movie ey?" she teased.

"Yes, watch a movie. Fully clothed and on top of the covers, seeing as Jack is back…" Ty warned.

"Aww, you scared of grandpa? Awww diddums!" Amy teased kissing his neck. Ty pulled away and laughed, "Yes. He will actually murder me, so come on, lets finish up here and then go upstairs."

"Spoil sport…" Amy sighed as she picked up a shovel and got back to work.

* * *

"I am so glad they are back together!" Mallory exclaimed, walking back into the house.

"Oh, so you know then Mallory?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, I walked in on them making out and they told me they were back together," She replied.

"I have literally just been in there to make sure they are working! I should really go over there and tell them the rules _again_ …" Jack said.

"Jack, leave them alone… that would just embarrass you _and_ them. So please, just trust them. They are both fully grown adults after all," Lisa reasoned.

"Yeah Jack…" Mallory started but Lou shook her head.

"Mallory, can you go and watch with the baby? She is in the play pen in the lounge. Tell Peter to come through here too, I need to consult with him on the naming ceremony stuff." She asked.

"Fine…" Mallory moaned and went through to get Peter.

"Yeah, Grandpa, please just go easy on them. They have _finally_ got back together after a very long, and painful couple of months for _all_ of us… Please just trust them, like Lisa said, they are both adults and they are doing nothing wrong…" Lou explained.

"Hmm… I guess… As long as they don't let it affect their work in any way, shape or form. I do trust them, I really do. Right, lets stop talking about this and start organising this naming ceremony. I see your dad isn't here to help with the set up, as usual…" Jack mumbled.

"Well, he said he would be here for three, so just in time for the dinner and the naming ceremony, just leave him be please. Don't start on him. Not today, please?" Lou asked.

"Alright… What do you want me to do?" Jack replied. Lou started off handing jobs out to everyone and overseeing all of the organisation of this naming ceremony. Even though, there was only going to be eight people and baby Katie, Lou wanted it to be absolutely perfect.

* * *

Back in the barn, Amy and Ty had finally finished their morning chores, which, well turned into lunch time chores. They had gone upstairs and were deciding on a movie to watch. Amy asked for white chicks, because it was her all time favrioute movie, Ty agreed because he knew how much she loved it. Amy lay down on the edge of the bed, facing the laptop and Ty spooned her and propped his head up so he could see over her head. They were both really relaxed and laughing at the movie. About half way through, Ty fell asleep and when the movie finished Amy looked over her shoulder, to see him sleeping peacefully. She realised she was trapped, as in if she moved slightly, she would wake him as he had his arm wrapped around her waist. She thought it was only best to fall asleep herself, especially seeing they had a terrible sleep due to the baby's cries. She quickly fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

"It's half two… where are Amy and Ty?" Lou asked, "Never mind, I will go over and tell them to come over. They both need to get ready."

"I will go over Lou, it's ok," Lisa offered, "You seem really busy and stressed,"

"Oh no, it's ok, I need to talk to them about something anyway," Lou lied, but she knew there could be a possibility that the pair of them were either naked, or in the middle of something, so she thought, to save everyone else the horror, that it was best for her to go over and take one for the team. She left the house and walked over to the barn, without even checking downstairs, she walked upstairs and knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She opened the door quietly and once again, saw the pair of them sleeping. She silently thanked god, that the pair were clothed this time. She walked in and gently shook them awake, "You two need to get up and get ready, we only have half an hour before the naming ceremony!" Lou exclaimed.

"Oh sorry Lou! We were watching white chicks and must have fallen asleep! I will be over in 10 minutes' tops!" Ty replied, realising he had to get changed.

"I will come over now, see you in there?" Amy asked Ty who was now rummaging through his draws for clean clothes.

"Yeah, yeah, see you in 10!" He girls both laughed and walked over to the house.

* * *

Amy went through to her room and put on a dress and her denim jacket. She brushed all of the hay out of her hair and walked out of her room.

Ty was stood in the hallway between Lou's room and hers, out of sight of the family, he looked her up and down and said, "Wow, you look amazing."

Amy blushed slightly, "Thank you, you don't scrub up too bad either," She replied giving him a kiss. The pair of them walked through to the living room where Jack was just about to light the fire, to start the process of the naming ceremony. He gave his usual speech about his great grandfather and welcomed the baby into the family.

"...Kathryn Marion Minnie Fleming-Morris. This is your stone," Lisa said as she touched Katie's hand to the stone. Everyone clapped and had turns holding the baby.

"I think we should get a picture with Amy, Ty and Katie in front of the fire place, considering they were the two to deliver her." Peter exclaimed.

"Erm, I helped too, I had a book!" Mallory defended.

"Yea, but you passed out…" Lou laughed, "You can go in the next picture. Ty, take Katie and stand next to Amy please."

"Yes boss!" Ty said, with a saluting action. Lisa handed him Katie and he stood next to Amy at the fire place, they all said 'cheese' and managed to get a nice photo, where Katie was actually smiling. Everyone else got their pictures taken with the baby and then they all sat down to eat.

* * *

Lou and Lisa had made a full roast dinner and everyone was in high spirits, even Tim was in a better mood. No one, apart from Jack, had known about the Shane and Miranda situation, which was lucky because Tim hadn't been able to find them anywhere. Hopefully they would turn up in his life some day in the future.

Lou and Peter were very happy, they were looking forward to their trip to Peter's parents, and also the future with their little baby girl. Mallory was being same old Mallory, making comments about anything and everything, she particularly had interest in Amy and Ty's relationship, which they were being very tight lipped about how they actually managed to resolve their differences. Jack and Lisa were very happy, however Lisa was going away to France in the coming weeks, so they knew that once again, that they were going to have to say goodbye to each other, for a significant length of time.

* * *

Later that night, Amy and Ty were sat on the porch, overlooking Heartland. Tim, Mallory and Lisa had all gone home.

"You know, I am so happy we managed to work things out. I mean, I really don't know how much longer I could have gone living in that loft, across the drive from the horsey girl I loved so much and not be with her." Ty sighed.

Amy smiled, "I know, it was hard to be the horsey girl, who was in love with the guy in the loft, but not actually be with him. It was hell. I too am very glad we have sorted things out."

Ty wrapped his arm around her and held her close, "I love you so much, more than anything on this whole entire planet." He exclaimed.

"I love you too, probably the same amount of love that I have for horses, maybe a smidgen more," Amy teased and leant in for a kiss. As she closed her eyes, Ty pulled away and started attacking her sides, "You are so full of it!" he exclaimed.

"Ok… ok… St-op!" Amy pleaded.

"Not until you say it," Ty teased.

"O-kay! I lo-ve you way more than horses _and_ everything else in the whole, entire world!" Amy exclaimed.

"Well that's good to hear," He replied, kissing her passionately, "You looking forward to getting back to normal?"

"Yes, there is nothing more that I would want more," Amy replied. The pair sat in each others arms, finally together again.

The End.

 **AN: Hope you all enjoyed this story! Please let me know what you thought :)**


End file.
